In the field of computing, a software agent is a computer program that acts for a user or other program in a relationship of agency. Particularly, in robotics, robot software is a set of coded commands that inform a mechanical device and electronic system the kind of tasks to perform and automate. Several software systems and frameworks have been proposed to make programming robots easier. Generally, robot software is used to perform tasks and automate tasks to be performed.
The software architecture of a robotics system comprises of various software components used to design and operate the software. All programming methods rely on software architecture as a method of organizing a software system since it not only provides communication support but is also a critical component in hardware and software interfaces. Although, autonomous mobile robots and the software controlling them have steadily evolved in both complexity and functionality in recent years, there still continues to be several challenges.
Generally machine to machine communications over the internet using HTTP and HTML is problematic. The fundamental reason for that is that HTML is more suitable as a publishing format, rather than a data exchange format. Programs that access websites, that are normally accessed by human users sitting at a computer using a web browser, are called ‘software robots’, ‘robots’, ‘software agents’, ‘agents’, ‘programs’ and so on.
Programs that access (for example) web sites appear from a network and data presentation format, to the web site as an end user would. The web site or web application receives and sends information exactly as it would to a real human user, but instead the information is received, processed, and responded by a piece of software running on a computer somewhere on the Internet, rather than a live human user using a web browser. In these applications, the web site, or web application does not know it is communicating with anything other than a web browser, when in fact it is communicating with a piece of custom written software.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. Currently, majority of robotic process automation applications are written by software programmers. Conventional techniques do not focus on automatically facilitate software robots that can manipulate existing websites and web applications. The net effect of this facilitation is a dramatic reduction in the amount of time necessary to implement machine to machine communications that utilize existing web sites and web applications.
Currently, there are several autonomous robots and robotic softwares that are developed to navigate or work as mobile robots to either perform household or industrial chores. However, there seems to be a lack of concurrent and holistic development of software to automate repetitive processes. There is an unmet need for a system and a method for process automation of multi-tier applications in a computer network having a plurality of computers. Additionally, there is also an unmet need for such application in process automation in which a plurality of application components on a plurality of computers have inter-connected functionality.